Je suis artiste
by The Nymph'Nagisa
Summary: "Je suis talentueux. Et je le sais. Leurs yeux sont braqués sur moi." C'est un homme, un artiste. Un véritable danseur, effectuant un strip-tease devant un tas d'hommes aux yeux luisants. Ce sont des porcs qu'il n'apprécie pas. Il y en a qu'un qu'il aime mais qui jamais ne lui retournera. Bienvenu, pauvres gens, dans la triste vie de Sherlock Holmes. (Univers Alternatif)


**Bonsoir, tout le monde ! Une nouvelle fois, je publie tard ( les insomnies, ça aide je crois) ! :/**

 **Je préfère donc vous laissez découvrir ce petit OS tout droit sorti de mon âme de sadique, un joli petit AU!lock, quoique...joli...à vous de voir ! ;p Bonne lecture !**

 **Je tiens comme d'habitude à remercier tous ceux qui me suivent et me poussent à publier ( si vous saviez comme je vous aime ** !). Vous êtes des anges ! Et oui, toi aussi, LA Guest avec un LA majuscule ** ! C'est vraiment incroyable que tu suives chaque fanfic de cette manière et que tu me laisses toujours des reviews si...magnifiques ! :'3 Ton soutien est adorable, et de toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, j'attends toujours les tiennes avec impatience ! Merci beaucoup, je te promets de continuer l'écriture, au moins pour toi ! (promis je réponds mieux à ton commentaire sur 221B dès le troisième chapitre qui viendra dans les eaux de vendredi/samedi !)**

 **Ensuite, je remercie bien sûr ma Valkyrie du Nord, alias psychopatate, que j'aime de tout mon coeur et qui continue de me parler en MP ! Et bien sûr, je remercie Clélia pour toutes ses merveilleuses fics qui sont pour moi une source infinie d'inspiration et d'émerveillement ! Merci à vous deux ****

 **/!\ Cet OS est différent de tout ce que j'ai écris jusque là dans le style et le contenu. C'est un style plus bref, avec des phrases plus simples et plus courtes, basées essentiellement sur le personnage. Mais bien sûr, je reste dans le poétique. Ensuite, le contenu est toujours aussi...déprimant (je suis sadique et oui), mais aussi plus mature. J'aurais prévenu. x)**

 **Disclaimer: je ne possède rien.**

* * *

 _A Lucas  
_

* * *

J'essuie une goutte d'alcool qui coule le long de la courbe imberbe de mon menton. Je fais abstraction un instant de l'angoisse qui étreint de ses bras vigoureux la cage de mon cœur. Les barreaux que j'ai construits sont trop solides pour y succomber de toute façon. J'oublie l'insomnie et les cernes qui ricanent sous mes yeux délavés.

Je grimpe les marches. Une par une. Je les compte, c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne dois pas en rater une. Il ne faut pas tomber.

Une.

Dégringoler, c'est signer sa mort.

Deux.

Chuter, c'est la huée assurée.

Trois.

Choir, c'est se couvrir de honte jusqu'à la mort.

Quatre.

Mes hauts talons vernis résonnent dans la pièce devenue silencieuse. Je déglutis. Je préférais les débats endiablés, les coups de coudes et les rires gras. Je les sens. Tous les yeux sont posés sur moi. Ils me transpercent. Ils retiennent chaque détail de mon anatomie, me scrutent comme un morceau de viande qu'ils jugeront délicieux ou non. Je n'ai aucun mot à dire. Eux, ce sont les rois.

Un flash m'aveugle.

Ma propre peau m'apparaît, si laiteuse, si pâle, qu'elle en devient éclatante.

La lumière brûle mon corps. J'ai l'impression d'être jeté sur un bûcher. Ici, c'est la même chose. Une véritable sentence. Je ne dois pas fermer les paupières. Je dois les électriser. Les noyer dans l'océan de mes iris. Ce n'est pas une eau calme. C'est une mer secouée par une tempête de chagrin, brassée par des vagues de luxure qui moussent de reflets turquoise.

Je suis artiste.

Il faut se le répéter, pour ne jamais oublier. Sinon, je ne me souviendrais pas que je ne suis pas contraint de le faire. Je dois me le rappeler. J'aime ce que je fais. C'est normal.

Je suis artiste.

Une mélodie emplit la salle, parvenant à adoucir les traits anguleux de mon faciès. Ils s'évanouissent dans les oubliettes de la harpe sensuelle, et dans les limbes des violons encore timides.

C'est à moi.

Je dévoile une épaule de porcelaine. Ils retiennent leur souffle, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je ressemble à une poupée. Ils aiment ça. Ils pensent tous pouvoir me briser. S'ils savaient que je n'ai cure des rumeurs ou des insultes murmurées dans le creux d'une oreille indiscrète. Ils croient avoir le pouvoir. C'est moi qui les tiens dans mes doigts effilés. Ils ne sont rien sans moi.

La barre est froide sous ma peau bouillonnante. Elle gèle les extrémités de mon corps. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. C'est ma meilleure amie.

Chaque mouvement devient gracieux. Je suis talentueux. Je le sais. Ils le voient. Certains me connaissent bien, d'ailleurs. Hypnotisés par la dentelle noire sur mon mollet longiligne, ils reviennent. Ils doivent bien se bidonner en voyant la tête des autres.

L'éclairage baisse. Plus intime. Plus tamisé. Plus raffiné.

Cinq.

J'envoie valser mes chaussures.

Six.

Le tissu glisse doucement au sol.

Sept.

Mon corset noir les émerveille.

Huit.

Ils sont obnubilés par le langoureux roulement de mon bassin.

Je revêts le voile de velours de mes paupières. C'est pour me protéger d'eux.

Je les efface de la pièce, théâtre de tous mes maux.

Sous mes prunelles, il se matérialise. Celui qui hante mes nuits et aspire mon sommeil. Si beau que je me mords les lèvres. Il est là ce soir. C'est le seul que j'attends, l'unique personne que je désire voir. Sa jolie bouche déborde toujours de compliments. Je l'admire, oh oui, que je l'aime, comme un fou. Un fou d'amour. Un véritable bouffon. Je suis devenu faible sous la langue de feu de ses doux mots, et les caresses de sa gentillesse. Dressé tel un véritable chien. Il est le seul dont je souhaite sentir le souffle ardent sur ma nuque. Je veux sentir le berceau de son bassin contre le mien, la pulpe de ses doigts dans mes cheveux et regarder le cercle de son iris bleue, presque invisible de plaisir. Hélas. Jamais la tremblante barrière de mes lèvres n'osera s'ouvrir sur la sienne pour lui avouer mon terrible secret. Je me dois d'ignorer chaque battement de mon myocarde, d'étouffer mes tristes sentiments au fond de ma poitrine. Il ne ressent rien de cet amour interdit. Je ne suis pas le seul capable de s'agenouiller devant lui pour un baiser. L'objet de tous mes désirs occupe chacun de ses soirs dans le lit des femmes. Il aime leur poitrine généreuse et leurs hanches pleines. Je suis le dernier sur sa liste d'attente. Quand la lune est haute dans le ciel, j'essuie cette peine sans mouchoirs. J'ai oublié comment pleurer.

Un.

Je laisse ma jupe s'envoler.

Deux.

Ils regardent mes longs cils battre.

Trois.

La lascive danse s'éternise.

Quatre.

Je ressers ma prise.

Cinq.

Mon pied pointe le plafond.

Six.

Des chuchotements s'élèvent.

Sept.

J'humecte mes lèvres.

Huit.

J'imagine la soirée qui m'attend quand le tourniquet s'arrêtera. Une claque. Des bouteilles. Des bouchons qui explosent. Un liquide chaud. Un goût de vomi sur la langue. Un parfum de regret. Une discussion animée entre copains, pleine de poison pour les détracteurs. Des petits rigolos qui me pointeront du doigt. Il y aura des dires emplis de cruauté, des regards dégoûtés, peut-être des coups. Je ne sais pas si un corps se trouvera sous le mien.

Un.

Ils apprécient le porte-jarretelle.

Deux.

Un sifflement retentit.

Trois.

Je me noie.

Quatre.

Mes doigts de lune seront crispés sur un drap. Un serpent sans pitié s'introduira en moi, me dévorant de l'intérieur. Sa morsure venimeuse me tuera sur le champ. Un tremblement de terre. Chaque secousse sera plus forte que la précédente. Une mélodie stridente s'élèvera du sommier. Du sang. Des larmes refoulées.

Puis, avant d'aller au lit, je retirerais mes talons. J'enlèverais mes vêtements. Je gommerais le maquillage. Comme si mon être n'était qu'un gigantesque déguisement. Il ne restera que le fantôme de moi-même.

Je préfère ne pas y penser.

Cinq.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux bouclés.

Six.

Mon rouge à lèvres dépose une marque pourpre sur le métal froid.

Sept.

Je me débarrasse de toute ma parure.

Huit.

Les hommes ouvrent de grands yeux étonnés. L'ambiance devient électrique et des questions se forment au coin de chaque bouche. Tout n'est plus que luxure, murmure et choc.

Bien sûr, c'est une surprise pour tout le monde. La désillusion pour ceux qui désiraient apercevoir autre chose. Je fais parler. C'est normal. Je suis artiste.

La danse s'arrête. Une bouteille se brise sur le sol.

Devant ce piteux spectacle, je ricane. Ce n'est pas un joli gloussement. C'est un cri d'agonie. Grave. Un rire imbibé d'acide.

Et oui.

Je suis un homme.

Maquillé, oui.

Qui danse, en effet.

Qui se dénude.

Qui couche avec les autres hommes.

Et avec les femmes aussi.

Mais je suis un homme.

Comme tous les autres.

Je suis un artiste.

Je suis un homme.

Je suis Sherlock Holmes.

 **Eeeet voilà !**

 **Voulez-vous me tuer ? Je comprendrais, aussi n'hésitez pas à le dire, ou à me menacer de mort, ou même à toquer à ma porte avec une batte de baseball ! :D**

 **Vous avez aimé ? Dans ce cas, je vous vénère !**

 **En bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture, car c'est le plaisir des lecteurs qui m'en offre le plus !**

 **A très bientôt, et merci d'avance.**

 **TNN**

 **PS:**

 **-J'avance toujours sur ma fic à chapitres. Le chapitre quatre est en cours d'écriture. La publication est toujours prévue pour fin d'été 2017, alors restez connecté ;) Je peux mettre le résumé sur mon profil si vous le désirez.**

 **-N'oubliez pas qu'un recueil de 221B est publié depuis deux semaines, et que c'est une fic participative. Vos idées sont donc les bienvenues, tant qu'elles tournent autour du 221B Baker Street: un objet, un point de vu, un son, une odeur, une habitude, une personne... C'est vous qui voyez. Le troisième chapitre sort vendredi/samedi.**

 **-J'ai énormément de nouveaux projets, et d'anciennes fics Sherlock. Je vous invite à lire mon profil pour les découvrir.**


End file.
